1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive transfer roller of an adhesive application device, preferably in a tube extruding machine.
2. Description of the Invention
In known adhesive application devices in tube extruding machines, as shown for example in EP 0 546 286 B1, adhesive transfer rollers are frequently used, which form an adhesive slot with at least one other roller (frequently a sealing roller). To the sides of the rollers, sealing plates are arranged, which create a pan into which the adhesive is poured. The adhesive transfer roller has a direction of rotation such that it picks up adhesive through the slot and transfers it to a sizing roller.
The adhesive transfer rollers of the known adhesive application devices are mounted with bearings in lever arms so that they can rotate. These lever arms are used to move the adhesive transfer roller toward and away from the sizing roller. For this purpose, the lever arms are mounted on the inside on the side walls of the machine frame.
Since in spite of the sealing plates at the face sides of the rollers, escape of adhesive can not be prevented completely, adhesive gets into the bearings used to mount the adhesive transfer roller in the lever arms. Because of this it is necessary to replace the bearings frequently. However, what has proven to be disadvantageous is that in order to replace the bearings, the adhesive transfer roller has to be removed from the area between the side walls of the machine frame.